Star Love
by AlchemistPrime
Summary: A 'con never really falls in love but can one human change that?
1. Chapter 1

StarScream Chapter 1

I do not own anything.*blah* Cybertronian

Chapter 1 : Back story of StarScream

My caregiver always told me, I would amount to greatness one day. But that was before the war and my caregiver was I'm sure was old and crazy. When old enough I become a scientist, where I met the mech who would become my worst enemy, Shockwave. He would do anything to get ahead of me and become the favorite of our superiors. The one I respected most was Soundwave, he worked alone and made his mini-cons do his work if needed. It also helped that Soundwave never talked back and wasn't a show off like Shockwave. In the days leading up to the war, the three of us in the lab went on Megatron's side. It surprised me that a gladiator could rise so quickly in the ranks of the pit and become a leader.

*What can I possibly use the three of you for?* His red optics narrowed on the three scientists in front of him. He was much strong than us, I could tell he could kill me with a single hand.

*Anything you need built I can do.* Shockwave said. Of course he would be the first one to speak up. That little slag.

*I will go where ever, sir, but I am no fighter.* Soundwave said. Megatron optics were angry.

*Can any of you fools fight!* He roared. I did not expect for what happened.

*I can fight.* I shouted at him. His optics narrowed on me and walked towards me slowly and when he was able to touch me he said *If you ever fail me, you feel my wrath.*

*I will not fail you, Lord Megatron.* had I really just called him Lord? Apparently it pleased him because his faceplate made a smile and he walked away. The three of us followed close behind him. All I could think was how did we get ourselves into this mess.

Earth

My dad always wanted boys but ended up with 4 girls. Since I was the only one to do anything with my dad, he would take me to work on planes at the Air Force base. He was an pilot for them. Once he retired and I became old enough to join I willing went. I worked hard for the respect of the other guys around the base. When a plane had something wrong with I was the one called on. I wasn't allowed the one thing I really wanted, which was to fly with everyone else.

"Hey, Ash maybe today will be the day you get to fly." Ricky told me looking at a clipboard. We were in the rec room with everyone waiting hear the work schedule.

"What do you mean?" I asked while trying to look at the paper. I hated being short.

"It looks like they got a fighter jet and isn't working right. They want someone like you to look at it and fly it," he told me. I ran to the hanger to see for myself if it was true. My dream was coming true. When getting to the hanger I saw the beautiful jet, a silver Lockheed Martin F-22 Raptor. It may be a little beat up and need a lot of repairs but I loved it. As I was looking at it the Major saw me and walked to me.

"Is it true if I fix it, I can fly it?" I asked.

"Only if it'll work," his eyes knew I could do it.

"Can I get started on it now, sir?" I asked.

"Be careful of this one I've heard rumors about it and none of them good," he told me. I quickly grabbed a few tools to get started on the jet. The Louisiana heat rising quickly, made working on the jet hard. This was the one jet I was going to put my heart and soul into and nobody was going to take it. The jet had a weird vibe about it, like it was live and was in pain whenever I did something to it. It was after dark before I got done with the repairs. Well almost done. I just had one more thing to do but it would have to wait until the morning. Then I would be able to fly him.


	2. Chapter 2

Starscream Chapter 2

Don't own anything. *Cybertronian*

I will try to upload once a week if my schedule allows for it.

Chapter 2 Fly Boys

StarScream

The fight between me and BumbleBee had nearly destroyed me. I was lucky the useless humans found me in alt-mode. They took me too many of their pathetic military bases but all of them fell to my missiles. I might be injured but my weapons still worked and I needed to get rid of human bases, it's what Megatron would have done. The last base they took me to was in a swampy, humid place. I had planned out when I was going to blow this base up. That's when I saw and heard a human femme. She came running in, wanting to work on me then fly. She came to me and her small human hands started to fix me. It was nice to get fixed by someone who somewhat cared about me, even if they thought I was a mindless machine.

She worked on me all day and I enjoyed the company, she didn't talk much while she worked. Maybe, just maybe, I could give her one fly since she fixed me. While she was talking to me, she told me about a "father" who told her jets were alive and needed to be talked to and sometimes they would talk to you by flying. She told me things about Earth that I would need when I take over the world. She was only one useful out of these useless flesh bags. I might just keep her as a pet or a project to see how long she can last in enslavement.

When she left, there was only a handful of humans left in the hanger. I was unsure what I should do. I wasn't one to sit still for long periods of time and I needed to stretch my legs. I put my holoform up and waited for when I knew no one was watching. I skillful managed to get away from the hanger undetected, I didn't have long to be out here before they realized I escaped. I quickly transformed and did a few exercises. I sent a message to Soundwave saying the mission was fine. After the message I went back to the base.

Ash

I woke up early in the morning. I quickly got ready, and ran out of my room, grabbing an apple on the way to the hanger. Today was the day I was going to fly. I fixed the rest of the problems in the jet in a few hours. I ran up to Ricky, "So can I go fly now? Please?" I begged. Ricky grinned.

"Yeah, as long as the repairs are good," he said. I couldn't hide my joy to fly. I got ready in record time and they had the jet ready for me when I got back out to the hanger.

"Thanks, boys," I gave them a wave. Ricky came up to me again.

"Be careful up there. If you have any problems or concerns come down, straight away. I don't want my best mechanic to get killed," his green eyes were filled with worry.

"Don't worry. Did you forget that I've been flying since I could walk?" I patted his cheek and climbed in the cockpit. I did a systems check and was ready to go down the runway.

"Please don't mess up on me," I told the jet. It made a noise in respond. I was going to take that was a good thing.

The take off was flawless, it was like the jet had never been damaged. In the air it was doing fine. Then it was taking a dive for a swamp close to the base. Before I could send a message and while taking my hands off the controls for one second to deploy the escape the jet, but the jet shot upwards just before going in swamp and landing in a dry area.

"I don't want to offline today," the jet said. My jet just talked. Either I'm crazy or high on gas. Probably both. Then he spoke again, "I really don't want to offline in a swamp of all places. I'll offline anywhere else."

"Oh my God. I must be insane. My sisters were right this entire time," I could feel myself about to have a mental breakdown. I pulled off my helmet and oxygen and just sat there.

"They let an insane human work on me?! No wonder I couldn't fly right," he sounded somewhat angry.

"My repairs on you were perfect! And they would never let an insane person work on jets! You know what I'm just going to call base and have them scrap you and take me home," there I said it. I was about to pick the radio up when he said, "you can't, the radio is down."

"I'll walk then. The base can't be too far," I said getting out of the jet.

"But walking takes too long," he whined.

"So what?" Once out I started to walk in the way we flew in from. I then heard the noise of metal parts moving and gears.

"But what if Megatron or Optimus Prime finds out in the open?" I slowly turn around to see a giant metal man near me.

"What the fuck are you?" this was not happening.


	3. Chapter 3

Starscream Chapter 3

Please feel free to review. ~comm. link~

Chapter 3 Swamp

Ash

I couldn't believe what was going on. "What are you?" I asked.

"I am Starscream, air commander of Megatron's army," he said. His red eyes looked full of fear, like something bad can happen at any second.

"So, I'm going to walk towards where I think a road is now. And forget this ever happened," I said turning back around and didn't even get two full steps in when Starscream said, "Ash is it? I think the road is the other way. I saw it, when we were flying. But what are you going to do when you get to the road? Did you not think that far in advance? Typical human behavior." He crossed his arms and looked at me. I started to walk in the way he told me because he might know the land better and he followed me.

"If you don't trust me why are you following me?" I asked.

"Because I want to see what you do and you have to fix me. Megatron won't fix me, I don't trust him with my spark. But you? I'm sure you'll fix me up, you're kinder than him." His words made me smile, I could tell he meant every word.

"If you don't trust Megatron why do you stay with him?" I asked him. He was quiet behind me.

"He has Energon, my kinds life blood. We can't survive without it," he finally said after a few moments, "So did you come up with a plan on how to get back?" I looked at his red cold eyes.

"Yes, I'll get someone to pull over and use their cell phone to call Ricky and get him to pick us up. Its easy," I said smugly.

"And if no one's on the road?"

"There's usually one car on the road at any point. If nothing else we can use a flare."

"And alert Megatron in the process."

"And alert Megatron."

The Nemesis

Megatron walked into the communication room to see Soundwave working hard on the computer. Shockwave was close behind Megatron.

"Any word from Starscream?" Megatron's raspy voice asked. Soundwave looked back.

"Maybe with luck he got offlined," Shockwave said.

"He's alive but needs repairs. He is in no condition to fly back here. He was doing good until recently, let's hope he won't get captured by the Autobots," Soundwave reported.

"We cannot allow him to get captured. If tortured Starscream will spill everything about our plans even if he doesn't know much," Megatron thought aloud. ~Knockout go get Starscream and bring him back.~

~Right away my liege. ~ Megatron knew he could trust the red medic, even if Knockout cared a little too much about his paint job.

"Sir if I do say so myself, couldn't we just leave him for the humans?" Shockwave said.

"No. Even the humans could get information from him. They have their ways of torture. How are your experiments coming along?"

"Coming along as planned sir. The Autobots will suffer soon," Shockwave promised, "and so will the humans."


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Transformers.

Chapter 4 Enter Knockout

Ash

"Are you a good guy or a bad one?" I asked Starscream. I was hoping we were getting close to the road because I was getting really sweating, and when I sweat it gets kind of embarrassing.

"Mostly bad. But since I haven't killed you yet, maybe the Autobots will go easy on me. I would rather face them than Megatron," Starscream said above me, I had to stop while he talked the heat was bad. "Don't stop, we're almost there. Once there you can rest all you want." After a few moments of me not moving, he put his hand down to the ground in front of me. I stepped cautiously on his metal hand.

"Thank you," I said sitting down.

"We have to keep moving." We finally made it to the edge of the forest in a few minutes with Starscream walking.

"Stay hidden until I call Ricky." I go to the road to find a red sports car sitting there.

"Well, what do we have here? Screamer helping a human and a human helping Screamer. Megs will find this interesting," the car said. Starscream came out of the woods and looked at the car.

"Didn't Megatron have anyone else besides you to rescue me? I would have taken Soundwave than you," Starscream said. The red sports car transformed into a giant man like Starscream.

"If you don't want to be saved I can leave, but it might be awhile before another car comes," he turned to walk away.

"Wait you can save us? Can you do repairs on Starscream so we can fly out of here and go back to base?" they both looked at me with their creepy red eyes.

"Like Knock Out would fix me without doing something worst to me," Starscream gave a look to Knock Out.

"Hey the big M just wants you to be able to fly again. Nothing more, nothing less," with that said Knock Out started to work on Starscream.

Starscream

It hurt to have Knock Out work on me after Ash did it for me. After what felt like forever Knock Out stopped. He turned to Ash who was sitting quietly on the ground, "You human are coming with us. Megatron might let me do some experiments on you." A space bridge opened for us.

"I don't want her to go. She has down nothing to be tortured by you," I told Knock Out. I stood in front of her.

"She knows too much, she must come or I can kill her now." I picked her up and took her to the space bridge. It took us straight to the Nemesis, to Megatron, who was waiting for us.

"I have brought Starscream to you just like you wanted. I was hoping to experiment on her as a reward," Knock Out wanting permission. Megatron walked over to me and Ash. She scooted back on my hand to try to get away from him.

"You are the one who repaired him? You're just a pest like the rest of them. Take her to your lab but do not harm her. I'll deal with her after Starscream," Megatron commanded. Once Knock Out and Ash were out of the room Megatron looked at me.

"I told you to not attack, but you destroyed more than you should have. You disobeyed me Starscream. I should kill you for it but as I've thought about it I'll Shockwave punish you. I know how much you two enjoy each other's company," with that Megatron left the room, following him all I could think about was, what about Ash.

Knock Out

"You're going to enjoy it here. You don't have to work or anything really. All you have to do is sit and let us experiment on you," I told the human, she just sat there on the table. "You know, human, I like a good conversation like any other mech. So would appreciate if you said something," she did nothing, "at least nod, slag-head." I went back to getting everything ready for my next project. When I heard the door open and the heavy steps of Megatron and the lighter steps of Screamer. He was like a dog, following his master but wanting to bite the hand that feeds him. Megs walks over to the human.

"I think it would be fun to know how humans work and see how Energon affects them. Knock Out give her Energon and let me know what happens. I must go see Soundwave, Starscream the next time I see you, you better be with Shockwave. Do you understand?" Screamer nodded at the ground. Megatron turned and left the room.

"I can't believe you had a filthy human touch you at all." I turned to the table to see the human nowhere to be seen. "Oh slag."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Run Away!

Starscream

"How could you let her get away? She could get killed out there!" I shouted.

"You were in the room with me! It's not like I wanted her to get loose, she's my test subject." Knock Out said. I grabbed Knock Out and pushed him against a wall.

"If my Ash gets killed or injured because of you, I will offline you. That I promise." I stated. Knock Out looked at me, optics wide.

"Did-did you just call the human your Ash? Screamer are you going soft on us?" Knock Out mocked.

"Me going soft never! We have to get Ash back before Megatron finds out or the others get their hands on her," I was thinking of all the bad things Shockwave was going to do to her.

"Why should I help you find her? She's not MY human," Knock out reasoned. I gripped his throat tighter. "Fine, fine, I'll help. And I'll get Break Down to help too. Just let go already."

"When we find her, I'm leaving with her. You go find another human to experiment on."

"I hope you know what you're getting yourself into."

Ash

I was randomly running in the alien ship trying to get way from Knock Out. I didn't have a plan when I ran, I saw the opportunity and took it. It was a stupid plan but it was a plan. Around a corner I heard footsteps, I ran into the closest door. I walked into a room with a robot with 8 black legs. I got the feeling of evilness. I started quietly going backward to the door and the hall. Of course my feet made me fall back onto my butt and the robot turned around and look at me.

"What's this? A human rat? How did you get into the ship little one?" It was a female. I just looked at her. "Speak up can't hear you. You would be a fine piece to add to my collection."

"I would rather be Knock Out's lab rat than in your collection," after I said that I wanted to take it back. One of her legs get back and was about to come forward to kill me when she got shot. She quickly looked up at the shooter and I turned to see a mostly blue mech.

"Airachnid, didn't you leave us to lead your little army of insecticons? I'm sure Megatron would love to kill you himself," he said. She gave him a look then ran past him. He said something in a strange noises and turned to me. "Starscream and Knock Out have been looking everywhere for you. Come unless you want Shockwave or Megatron to find you." I didn't have a choice but to follow him. "You're lucky me and Knock are friendly otherwise you would be died." I stopped walking. He noticed and turned.

"Friendly? Knock Out wants to fucking experiment on me! By force! How is that friendly?!" I yelled at him. He came over and keeled and looked me in the eyes.

"It's better for Knock Out to experiment than Shockwave because Shockwave won't kill you before ripping you limb for limb, while Knock Out will take pity on you and kill you first. You humans do the same thing to animals and anything you deem fit to experiment on. By force. You don't ask if it's okay to do things to them yet you do them anyway. Now you tell me who's friendly and who's not," I opened my mouth to say something but closed it when I realized he was right. He got back up and started walking again. "You coming?" I ran after him.

We entered a room near a runway. I saw Starscream looking concerned about something.

"Thank you Break Down for finding her," Starscream said.

"Well, she found that traitor Airachnid on the ship, so we'll call it even," Break Down offered.

"That femme was in the ship? Just wait until Megatron finds out. Maybe if we catch her, he'll let us experiment on her. One can only hope," Knock Out smiled at the thought.

"What are you going to go Starscream? You know Megatron can just find you again, and bring you back." Starscream looked outside staring and thinking. He then transformed and said, "Get in I know what to do."

"Care to tell me what is before I get in?" I asked.

"She speaks!" Knock Out yelled with glee. Starscream just sat there.

"Fine lets okay," we took off for the Earth below.


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for the reviews and favorites! The story now has a mind of its own and I'm just letting it go. It was hard to find a good stopping point in this chapter. I'll be working on another story after this one, but not sure if I want to use IronHide or Crosshairs or Drift.

Disclaimer: I don't own transformers or Twinkies or Doritos

Chapter 6 Home

Ash

"Starscream, I really have to pee," I said. I had been holding my pee in for a really long time and it was getting uncomfortable.

"Can't you hold it?"

"No, so unless you want me to pee in you, I suggest taking me to the woods or a gas station, like now." I felt him sigh and go to the woods. "We might have to go to a gas station near the woods so I can get some food." He had to circle and fly for a while before finding a small town near the woods. I got out of the cockpit and walked towards the town.

I wasn't far when Starscream said, "Be safe little Ash." The fact that he would say those words made my heart jump and blush a little. I started walking to the little town again and found the gas station. I ran to the bathroom once inside. It earned me some weird looks but I honestly didn't care one bit. It felt wonderful to pee after hours of holding it in. I came out of the bathroom and grabbed a huge bag of Doritos and Twinkies and water. I ate outside knowing Starscream wouldn't like me eating inside of him. After eating the Twinkies and a few chips I started my walk back to the forest. When I got to Starscream he was sitting by a river. He looked over at me and smiled.

"What is your plan?" I asked standing across from him.

"After I take you back to base, I'll go to an abandoned Decepticon war ship. Megatron has forgotten about it." He looked sad at the thought.

"You could just stay at the base and once a week, we could go somewhere to stretch your legs," I really didn't want him to leave me alone again.

"I would love to stay with you at the base but I can't risk your safety. I'll visit you once a month. I give you my word" he put his hand on his chest. I couldn't help it a tear escaped. He brought a finger to my face, wiping the tear away. "Don't cry. Be strong for me."

"But what if Megatron finds you?"

"Let me worry about that."

"Where will we meet? We can't really meet in the hanger or the mall," I smiled at the thought.

"The start at of the swamp where we first talked. I'll send you the coordinates on your phone once you fix me up." He transformed and I climbed in.

Starscream

I didn't want to leave her. I tried to stay with her as long as I could. I took the long way back to the base. When getting there we quickly landed before they sent missiles on us. Ricky came running out to us, yelling to stop the search for Ash. Ash came running out to Ricky makes me sad. They moved me over the the hanger to get fixed later on after Ash took a shower and had a recharge. During the night Ash came to me with a blanket and a pillow.

"I can't sleep. Can I sleep with you?"

"Yeah sure." She quickly fell in recharge. After tomorrow I won't see her for at least a month. I don't know how I was going to do it.

The Nemesis

Megatron walked into Shockwave's lab. Soundwave had told Megatron about the break in of Airachnid and how she had stolen some important plans for killing the Autobots. It was rumored that Break Down had found her thanks to Starscream's human.

"Well, Shockwave any damage to our plans?"

"Sir Airachnid deleted our plans from the computer banks. She must have been here longer than we thought. The spider has out smarted us. I am sorry. If you wish I can send a team to kill her and get the file back." Megatron took a moment to think about it.

"No, alert the Autobots let them kill her. Keep it anonymous. Then go to plan B." Megatron walked out of the room madder at Airachnid then he was before.

Knock Out

I needed to talk to Shockwave about something on the datapad he had sent me. I was about to enter when I heard voice from the lab.

"...to kill her and get the file back." Shockwave said.

"No, alert the Autobots let them kill her. Keep it anonymous. Then go back to plan B." I heard foot steps coming and ran the other way. Turning a corner I looked to see Megatron leaving the room. Those two were up to something and they weren't telling anybody anything. But maybe Soundwave would know, he was the security officer. I went to Soundwave who was on his way back from a recharge.

"Soundwave I need to talk to you in private," I pushed him into a room. "What are Megatron and Shockwave up to? And don't lie to me."

"They had a plan to drop a type of bomb but Airachnid deleted that. I don't know what they could be up to now. They've hidden everything," Soundwave looked down, "why do you care what their planning? You're a medic and a soldier, just do what you are told."

"It matters because humans need to know what their up against. Wouldn't you want to know?" I forced him to the wall.

"Shockwave was talking about Predacons a few months ago but he didn't go through with it and it could take months or years for it go into effect. They have time, trust me." I needed to let Starscream know so he could track the progress without the prying eyes of Megatron or Shockwave on the Harvester. I forced Soundwave to open the space bridge.

Ash

I was taking my time fixing Starscream and he was letting me. I could feel Ricky watching me. He finally walked over to me.

"You sure you're okay? You've been quiet all day," Ricky said sounding concerned.

"I'm fine really. I promise." I looked up to see a red sports car coming into the hanger. Everyone gave the car strange looks. It came over to Starscream, me and Ricky and flashed the lights. I went to the car and whispered, "Knock Out?" The engine revved.

"I must speak to Starscream A.S.A.P.."

"I can't take him out. Everyone knows he needs repairs," I told him, people were staring at me talking to a car.

"Well fine I'll just talk to him," he was about to transform.

"Please don't. The government is a friend you don't want. Let me talk to Ricky. Give me 10 minutes," I ran over to Ricky. "Ricky I need to take the jet out to see if something is working on it. I'll have my cell phone on me." I gave him puppy dog eyes.

"Fine but I'm coming with you."

"Great-wait what? You can't. I need to do this alone."

"Either I go or nobody goes anywhere. Even that car." I didn't have a choice. Ricky got into Starscream with me and we went to an empty field.


	7. Chapter 7

I might post a sequel. Not sure. Right now I'm writing a story about IronHide and Chromia. Until then enjoy.

Chapter 7 Spy

Ash

It sucked that I was home less than a day and I was already having to deal with problems bigger than me. We followed Knock Out to the meeting spot. Once there Knock Out transformed and Starscream let us out. Ricky slowly got out of Starscream and looked at Knock Out amazed. As soon as we were clear Starscream transformed.

"What are you?" Ricky asked.

"I'll explain later. What was so important to talk to him about?"

"It's Shockwave and Megatron, they're planning something but I'm not sure what. I think it's something big but not letting anyone know. I need Starscream to keep an eye from a distance," Knock Out said,"I need his comm link fixed immediately."

"We need to tell the guys above us about this. If its going to effect the Earth they need to know about this," Ricky said.

"They can't know it." Starscream said looking at Knock Out. "We've had issues with the government."

"Then me and Ash will keep a look out for anything too," Ricky said. Knock Out and Starscream looked at each other and nodded.

"Let's get you're comm link fixed up then Starscream," I said expecting them to transform.

"I need to talk to Starscream for a moment, privately," me and Ricky looked at each other and walked to the other side of the field.

"You like him, don't you?"

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"You admire him. I can tell."

"I admire him more than you know."

Starscream

"Before coming to get you, I stopped and got you something to give to your human," Knock Out said. He handed him a small box. "The ring is a tracker."

"I'll give it to her when we get to the base." They walked to the humans. Starscream smiled at Ash. "Are you ready?"

"I guess." Once back at the base, Knock Out stayed long enough to say that he didn't want to be near the humans any longer. While Ash worked on me, I activated my holoform.

"Ash I have something for you," She looked up at me and was in shock. I got up out of the cockpit and walked over to her.

"How long have you been able to do that?" She asked pulling me for a hug.

"For a while but I really wanted to give you this," I handed her the box. "The ring can be used for tracking. Just press it and I'll be able to find you."

Ash

Looking at the star shaped necklace and a little star shaped diamond ring.

"Star you didn't have to give me this," I told him. He came up to me and kissed me. It was weird because he's really warm and we were getting stares because we were both in pilot outfits. His lips were really soft. Then he broke apart from me.

"Thanks for fixing my comm link. We'll stick to plan A." He said. He jumped into the cockpit and I went to the ground.

"Be safe," I whispered. His holoform nodded. All I could hope for was he would be safe and send him my love, as he flew away.


End file.
